Blair's Fallen
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Among the Fallen, there was one Angel who, while they were not the rebel Angel and did not love the human, procreated with them. The mother did not survive the birth of this Nephilim, the Cursed One with the Curse that once they die they will come back in different lives as different people. The thing about the Cursed One is one Curse is always tied to another. (Movie version)
1. The Academy

**A/N: Hey, Readers! This Blair adventure is going to be a little bit different. Mystic Falls Blair didn't cast a spell to get sent to her Alter's body in another Reality in this story. In this story, it's all Blair's Alter with no Mystic Falls Blair interference. Hope that makes sense and hope y'all enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Before there was light, there were Angels. One moment darkness the next, Heaven was bright with glorious beings. It was perfect…It did not last. Lucifer revolted against God. A line was drawn in paradise. A war began. Every Angel was forced to choose the holiness of Heaven or the chaos that roiled outside. One Angel refused, believing the only thing worth fighting for was a force we now call love. Cast out of Heaven, this Angel did not fall alone. Every Angel who had yet to choose fell in a flash of almighty fury. These are the Fallen. Exiled from Heaven, they wander the Earth banished until the rebel Angel abandons love and takes a side._

 _Among the Fallen, there was one Angel who – while they were not the rebel Angel and did not love the human, procreated with them. The mother did not survive the birth of this Nephilim – this Cursed One, born with the Curse that once they die they will come back again and again in different lives as different people. The more this happens the less and less they will remember who they truly are and what they are capable of._

 _Unfortunately for the Cursed Ones, one Curse is always tethered to another._

* * *

Blair Alden Han – scratch that. She hadn't been Blair Alden Han since her adoption when she was a kid. So, Blair _Price_ sat next to her sister Lucinda in the back seat of their family's car as their parents drove them to their new school. A boarding school that could deal with troubled youth. Well, Blair and Lucinda may not be sisters by blood but they certainly shared the 'troubled youth gene'.

Since Lucinda was listening to her music and looking out the window, Blair didn't attempt to create any form of conversation. No point in trying with her parents either because they certainly weren't in the mood to talk right now.

With a heavy sigh, Blair pulled out her admittance folder to Sword and Cross Academy from her bag on the floor. This place was supposed to help their students learn courage, integrity, trust, and all that other good stuff. Blair rolled her eyes at the perky photographs and shoved the folder back into her bag.

As she turned to look out the window, she moved some of her purple-streaked hair out of her face. Blair certainly loved her purple. That was evident based off not only her hair but her nail polish, her purple rabbit's foot keychain, and other tidbits here and there. Blair looked at her reflection in the mirror and figured they'd probably make her dye her purple streaks back to black and that was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Looking past her reflection, Blair saw the scenery pass her by. While it was probably lovely on a clear day, it was currently dreary as heck. In fact, it looked like that fog scene straight out of Silent Hill. Okay, that was likely a stretch since the fog wasn't that dense, but it was pretty damn close. At least it was to Blair.

Blair just about jumped out of her skin when she heard Lucinda ask, "Is that it?", because things had been so quiet during the drive for so long.

"It must be," their father replied as he approached the gates to the Academy. After a couple moments, the gates were opened by two men and they were allowed to drive on through.

"Holy shit," Blair said with awe as they pulled up to the Academy. "It's a fucking castle."

"Language, Blair," her mother scolded.

"English?" Blair answered innocently then held up her hands in surrender when her father glared at her in the rearview mirror. Once the car came to a stop, they all got out and Blair went to Lucinda's side. She draped her arm across her sister's shoulders, asking, "You think we'll survive this place?"

"We'll be fine." Lucinda gave her a look that expressed the words she just said and went to give her father a hug.

Blair approached their mother and hugged her. "Love you."

"I wish I knew how to help you girls." Mrs Price felt like a failure because she couldn't help either of her daughters.

"Like Luce said, we'll be fine." Blair gave her mother an assuring smile before giving her father a goodbye hug.

Mrs Price went into her jacket pocket and pulled out two small gifts. "These aren't much, but I wanted my girls to have something to open on their birthday." She sniffled and handed Blair and Lucinda their presents. To that day, Mrs Price thought it was fate or something gave the daughter she adopted and the one she gave birth to the same birthday. She felt it made them all connected on a more deeper level.

Blair, who was pretty strong until that moment, sniffled a bit. "Thanks, Mom." After their final hugs and goodbyes, Blair and Lucinda stood in front of the steps and watched as their parents drove off. Now it was time to face the music.

The sisters turned around and looked up at the ominous presence of the Academy. Blair hefted up her purple (of course) duffel bag. "Want to make a run for it? I say we make a run for it." She happened to look up at one of the windows and spotted a cute guy looking down at them. "Then again, if he's a sample of what's to come, maybe we should go inside."

Lucinda looked up and saw who Blair was referring to, but she didn't say a word about him. "Come on." She cocked her head for Blair to follow and led the way inside.

Blair narrowed her eyes a bit in thought because she had a weird feeling she'd seen him somewhere before but couldn't place where or when for the life of her. With an 'oh well' shrug, she followed her sister inside.

The inside was just as intimidating out the outside. "Did we step into Hogwarts or something? I've never seen a school like this before." Blair stood in front of the portrait of the founder and waved her hand in front of its face to make sure there weren't real eyes peering through or anything.

"You're going to get us in trouble on our first day." Lucinda wanted to at least make it through day one before things went to the crapper.

Blair sighed in an 'okay, okay' manner before sliding her hand across her lips to zip them up then she threw away the key. As soon as she did that, their greeter who was a middle-aged guy named Randy appeared and started on his spiel as he led them to the front desk,

"You must be the Price girls. Welcome to Sword and Cross Academy. For over seventy-five years we have served adolescents, who because of social and/or emotional challenges that they face, have been unable to thrive in an academic environment."

Blair was listening, well half listening, but there was something outside that distracted her. Through the fully open doors, Blair could see a Sheriff's cruiser pull up and the Sheriff escort a young man out of it. "Holy shit," she whispered to herself because the young man was so damn hot. He had medium-length dark hair, was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt and torn jeans, and smoldering eyes that Blair had to look away from or else she'd have gone weak at the knees.

At Lucinda's 'pay attention' glare, Blair tuned back in to what Randy was saying –

"At Sword and Cross we combine college preparatory education, cutting edge clinical services, and diverse enrichment programs that focus on personal growth."

The Sheriff came in with the young man in cuffs, asking Randy, "Where do you want him this time?"

Randy cocked his head to the nearby office. "Through there. I'll be right with you."

Blair and Lucinda both watched as the guy was escorted past them and when he plucked a lollipop off the desk he passed and put it in his mouth while looking back at them, Blair couldn't help but say, "I'm in big trouble. Mhm."

Randy cleared his throat to regain their attention and picked up where he left off with them. "Including fencing, swimming, and the use of our world renowned Fowler Library."

Blair tuned Randy out again because she felt a shiver in her spine as goosebumps shot up her arms. She rubbed her arms through her black sweat-jacket and turned to find the guy was staring at them. Just like with the other guy, Blair felt like she'd seen this one somewhere before, too.

She was pulled back to what Randy was saying when he told her and Lucinda to dump their hazards – drugs, alcohol and stuff of the like. Along with music players, tablets, gang related items, the list went on and on as Randy went through their stuff.

Blair tried to move away from Randy when he waved his metal detector wand over her, mainly because he was giving her the creeps. When it waved over her pocket, he held out his hand for whatever it was. "It's my phone."

"No phones," Randy informed them as he took both Blair's and Lucinda's away.

The sisters were not to pleased about that. "No, we need our phones." Lucinda tried to plead with Randy about this, but rules were rules it seemed.

"You get ten minutes of phone privileges once a week," Randy informed the girls then gestured to the presents on the desk. "What are these?"

"How would we know? They're birthday presents," Blair shot back and Randy deemed them both as a hazard so he scooped them up and put them in the box with everything else. "This is…" Blair was about to say that this was bullshit, but Lucinda shot out a hand to Blair's wrist and squeezed to keep her from saying it.

Blair grumbled a bit to herself because of that action but kept her thoughts to herself.

Since Randy had to deal with the Sheriff and the student that was brought back, he called over to another student. "Arianne, could you show Lucinda and Blair to the dorms?"

Arianne looked at the girls before turning back to her friends, saying to Randy, "Sure, I've got it."

"You can pick up your bags after lunch." That was the last thing Randy said to the sisters before going into the office.

Blair scooped her backpack off the floor and gave the guy one last look before following her sister over to their new guide.

Arianne gestured between the girls, asking, "Who is who?"

"I'm Luce," Lucinda introduced herself with her nickname because it was much preferred, "and this is Blair, my sister."

Arianne thought Luce was joking about that but was quick to realize that she wasn't. Still, she couldn't help but say, "I can see the resemblance."

"Like that's not the first time we've heard that one." Blair's Korean blood was very prominent in her appearance so people always made the joke that they could see how she and Lucinda looked alike when there was no resemblance whatsoever.

"Point taken." Arianne gestured up the large, stone staircase. "Follow me." She led the sisters up the stairs but caught them both looking back at Cam – the guy that had been brought in by the Sheriff. "You're going to want to stay away from Cam."

"Oh, really?" Blair was intrigued to hear the answer. "And why, pray tell, would that be?"

Arianne chuckled lightly for a single moment before answering. "Cam's trouble, and not the good kind."

An impish little grin slowly appeared on Blair's face. "Not the good kind is the best kind of trouble."

When Arianne heard Blair's opinion of Cam's trouble, she paused on the stairs. It didn't take her long to figure out who she was now. Granted it should have been easier to figure out given that Blair was with Luce, but she wasn't going to jump the gun on that.

Resuming their ascent up the staircase after turning the corner on the landing, she held her hand out to the sisters. "Let me see your schedules."

Blair didn't see the point of sharing her class schedule, but clearly Arianne wasn't going to take no for an answer so she handed it over with Luce's.

Arianne looked them both over and handed them back just as quickly. "Good you're both with us – prep-track, we tend to stick together. Most kids here are psych referrals. They're lucky to get through the day without wetting themselves, or attacking a teacher if their pencils are unevenly sharpened. Don't be spooked though, they keep them separate. All the serious mental defectives they are up on the third floor. It's one big pharmapalooza." She made a 'crazy circle' at the side of her head then stopped at her dorm. "This is me – 208. Where are you guys?"

"313," Lucinda answered as she cleared her throat.

"315," Blair smiled a bit wickedly. "Maybe you should get to know someone a teensy bit better before you start talking your mouth off."

Lucinda grabbed hold of Blair's wrist to keep her from doing anything.

Arianne wasn't taking them seriously. "You're messing with me right?" She thought Blair would cut the pissed act but it clearly wasn't an act. "Oh, crap. Sorry."

Lucinda just gave her a silent and meek 'it's okay' expression before pulling Blair along with her to the nearby staircase that would lead them to their rooms.

Blair gave Arianne a fierce 'I'm watching you' scowl before turning her attention to where she was going.

Lucinda walked with Blair to room 315 to make sure her sister actually went there to get settled. "Don't try to kill anyone until after the first week, please."

"I thought you just wanted to get through the first day," Blair beamed in a teasing manner and rolled her eyes at how serious Lucinda was being. "Alright, Luce, you win. I promise to _try_ and be on my best behavior."

"Really?" Lucinda wanted to reassured of this. "You won't go stabbing anyone with a fork at meals, or kick a guy's family's jewels for saying something you didn't like, or punch someone's teeth out because…"

Blair put her hand over her sister's mouth to keep her from talking. "If you stop bringing up past offences then, yes, I will try to behave." She took her hand away. "But for the record, we both know that my anger issues aren't the only reason why I'm here."

Lucinda nodded because she knew all too well that Blair had visions – hallucinations – sometimes, too. Just like Lucinda herself did. "I'll see you later, Blair."

"Later, Luce." Blair went into her dorm room and groaned at the 'blahness' of the room. It looked like it hadn't been freshly painted for awhile and the room was so small that there was just enough room for the bed, a little desk, a nightstand, and a small closet in the corner. "Well, this sucks." She dropped her backpack on the bed and crossed the dreary room to look out the window but only found more dreariness out there as well.

With a heavy sigh, Blair sat on the sill and looked out. She used her sleeve to clean off some of the grime that skewed her view but once it was clear she could see someone standing below. It was the same blonde guy that was looking down at her and Lucinda when they first showed up. Blair narrowed her eyes in thought and tapped on the window, saying aloud, "I know I've seen you somewhere before, mister, and I'm going to figure it out."

Little did Blair know that it wasn't just a some _where_ she'd seen the mystery blonde guy before, but a some _when_.

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Holy Twilight

Blair picked at the loose thread on her black and purple striped fingerless gloves as she sat across Doctor Watkins for her therapy session. She hated therapy sessions and didn't see the point of them – they never made her feel any better.

"Tell me about the visions," Doctor Watkins urged. "You see yourself as someone else, correct?"

"If you're asking me if I see myself walking around as someone else, then no," Blair countered with snark.

Watkins was being very patient with her. He was well aware of her anger outbursts, thanks to her file, and knew to tread lightly. "How would you describe them then?"

"Why do you care?" Blair shot back. "Oh, I know, because you're paid to care. That pretty little paycheck at the end of each week must be a nice incentive to pretend like you give a damn."

Watkins removed his glasses and set them down on the desk. "If you do not wish to speak, that is your choice, but that will simply mean I will have to schedule another session for later today and if you do not wish to speak then, another will be added and another if the trend continues. So, whether or not you believe I care, I recommend you tell me and get it over with. Think of it as ripping off a Band-Aid." He returned his glasses to his eyes and picked up a pen to take notes.

The last thing Blair wanted was more sessions talking to this old guy about everything that was screwed up about her, so she ripped off the Band-Aid. "I don't see myself walking around as someone else, it's like I'm looking through someone else's eyes. It feels like it's me but it's not me. Sometimes it feels like I'm reliving a memory that not really mine but when I try to remember more of it, it's like trying to remember a dream. Like I _feel_ it's there and I _know_ it's there but I can't get to it."

Watkins felt like they were getting somewhere now. "We you having these visions when you went after that young man?"

Blair crossed her arms, taking clear offense to that. "No, I went after that jackass because he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I wasn't aware he tried to force himself upon you." This was news to him.

"He didn't," Blair clarified. "He kept asking me out and I kept saying no. Finally I had enough and gave him a damn good reason to never ask me out again."

Doctor Watkins stared at her for a moment before saying, "Your reason put him in the hospital for a week. You were arrested, Blair. You could have gone to a juvenile detention center."

"But instead I got sent here." Blair looked around her at the grimness of the office. "I'm starting to think juvie would have been better."

"But then you wouldn't have been with your sister," Watkins countered.

"Leave my sister out of this. She had no part in anything I did." Blair gripped onto her wrist to keep herself from doing anything rash because this guy was starting to piss her off.

"Why do you do that?" Watkins gestured to her action. "What does that help with?"

"Keeps me from ripping someone's head off. Lucinda grabs my wrist whenever she sees me getting pissed off. If she's not around I try to remember to do it to myself. Like now, when I want to slug you for bringing up my sister." Blair tightened her grip and took deep breaths in an attempt to keep calm.

Watkins made note of this. "You are very protective of your sister, aren't you?"

"She's family. I'd kill for her, die for her, and live for her." Blair said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Which is why I'd rather not have you bring her up in these chats. Just in case you say something I don't like."

Watkins made note of that and moved on. "Do you still them? Your…other life hallucinations?"

Blair sighed heavily as she released her grip on her wrist. "Not really. They've been replaced with dejavu on an epic scale, though."

Watkins nodded as he prepared Blair's medications and poured her a glass of water. "And when did they start?"

Blair scowled at the sight of the pills. "Can't give you an accurate answer to that." When Doctor Watkins pushed the pill cup towards her she pushed it right back. "Not interested."

"You're not interested in the fact that if you take your medications as prescribed that you can leave?" Watkins got out of his chair to move around his desk and sit on the front of it. "Why do you think you're here, Blair?"

"This or juvie." Once again, Blair stated something like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And like you said, Lucinda wouldn't be at juvie and I wouldn't subject her to be in this hellhole alone." Blair pointed to the pills, saying, "I'm not going to take those now or ever. I refuse to walk around like a zombie just for a ticket home. If that means I'm stuck here under the judge's order then so be it." Blair knew all about the conditions of her being at Sword and Cross Academy.

"Is that all, Doc?" Blair scooped her bag off the floor and headed towards the door, only to stop when Watkins said,

"One more thing, Blair. I'm curious as to why you would give up a chance at having a normal life."

"Normal is but an illusion," she answered simply. "What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." With that said, Blair left his office without any further interruption.

* * *

As Blair went into the library she couldn't help but feel like this was the longest first day of school ever. Already she felt like it'd been an eternity and was thinking about that as she rummaged through her bag for her book list when someone bumped right into her. "Watch it," she snapped and realized it was the blonde guy she thought she recognized.

Seeing him close in person caused one of her 'memory hallucinations'. Blair gasped and leaned on a nearby table as her mind seemed to take her somewhere else. She no longer saw the library around her but a forest where dead bodies laid and a man with a sword fighting off another – a man none other than the mystery blonde. The vision went further when she, seeing through the eyes of another, started running straight towards another man with a sword who looked exactly like Cam. The faces were the same but the attire was _very_ different. In fact, this was the first time she had ever seen any clear faces which just sent her for a loop.

Blair was pulled from this when Lucinda came over and started talking to her. Finally she could see what was presently around her and turned to her sister. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay," Lucinda repeated, looking worried. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Blair nodded without a word because an older woman with white hair approached them.

"You must be Blair. I'm Miss Sophia. I have your books all ready for you." Miss Sophia picked up the stack from her desk and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Thanks," Blair replied absentmindedly and put them into her backpack.

Miss Sophia seemed to expect more to be said but since there wasn't, she moved on. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Blair. I will see you and Luce in class."

Blair looked at Lucinda with a 'she's weird' expression as she zipped up her bag and left the library with her sister.

During their walk down the hall together they heard fighting and shouting going on further down another one. Neither of them wanted to get involved so they just kept moving. It wasn't until they reached an empty hallway that things got a little weird.

Both Blair and Lucinda felt like they were being followed so they looked back and saw someone at the far end of the hall just standing there. "Like that's not horror movie-esque," Blair muttered and turned back around, only to look again to find the girl with bright purple hair and a nose ring to be standing directly behind them. "Jesus," she exclaimed because that freaked her out.

Even Lucinda jumped because of it. "Shit! You scared us." The purple-goth didn't say a word to them so she just nudged Blair and kept on walking. Lucinda didn't get very far before getting pushed to the floor.

"Dumb move, bitch," Blair shoved the purple goth away from Lucinda. "You better get the hell out of my sight before I rip you apart."

The purple-goth laughed at them because she wasn't intimidated in the least. "Is that the best threat you can come up with? Based off your record and that of your psycho murderous sister, I expected more." She sauntered right up in Blair's face and said with a menacing tone of her own, "Coming here was a big mistake."

Blair's anger bubbled over, causing her to spit in the girl's face before shoving her again. Before slugging her like she wanted to, Lucinda grabbed her wrist and held tight.

"What is going on out here?" Randy demanded to know as he joined them in the hallway. "And don't even try to tell me that she started it because I'm certain she did, but that doesn't mean either of you have to take the bait." Randy looked between the three girls. "Fighting is grounds for expulsion, which for you, Blair, is grounds for getting sent to juvenile detention and you, Lucinda, would be sent to a state psychiatric facility. Do either of you want that?"

Both Blair and Lucinda shook their heads, saying, "No."

Randy let out a deep breath. "Since this is the first day I am going to assume neither of you have read the code of conduct so I will just assign you both to yard duty." He turned to the other girl to say, "You, come with me."

When the purple-goth went off with Randy, Blair flipped her off and scoffed to Lucinda, "Love the look, hate her." She saw Lucinda's expression bordering on disappointment and sighed, "I tried, Luce. If it was directed towards me I would have walked away…probably, but she went after you."

Lucinda understood. Blair had been her guardian angel – or watchdog if one preferred – pretty much ever since Blair was adopted. It wasn't anything new to her, she just wished her sister had a bit more control over herself. "I get it, Blair. You don't have to explain yourself to me, ever."

"You're the only one." Blair draped her arm across Lucinda's shoulders. "One of the perks of knowing each other like an open book, I guess."

Lucinda couldn't argue with that, but she could add to it. "And one of its downsides."

That was such a good comeback that Blair couldn't even counter it. "Touche, dear sister. Touche."

* * *

Blair's next class was History of Religion with Miss Sophia. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it because she was so not a religious person. Especially the topic Miss Sophia was presently going on about – Fallen Angels walking among mortals because they failed to choose a side in Lucifer's war against God. That whole idea seemed a bit preposterous to Blair, but she sat next to Lucinda who was sitting next to Penn, and kept her opinions about the whole thing to herself. Blair also made sure not to look over at the mystery blonde who seemed to be paying more attention to his sketch than the lesson. The last thing she wanted was another trigger, especially with so many other people around.

Lucinda was apparently interested because she asked Miss Sophia, "What happened to the other Angels?"

Miss Sophia answered the question with no hesitation. "Those that sided with Satan were banished to Hell. Only the faithful remained in Heaven. The Angels that didn't choose were cast out and banished to earth."

"Where they knocked up as many humans as they could," one of the male students with dreadlocks joked.

Now this happened to be something Blair knew about thanks to an episode of Jeopardy, "According to legend, or whatever, only one Nephilim has ever been born." Blair didn't realize she had said that out loud until she saw everyone looking at her. "At least according to Jeopardy."

Miss Sophia didn't address this and continued on with her lesson. "Some of the Fallen retained their Angelic nature, repented and wait for the chance to return to Heaven. Others aligned themselves with Lucifer finding pleasure in mischief and chaos. But neither group can leave this world because of one of their own. The Rebel Angel. He rejected both sides of the war, God and Lucifer alike, all in his pursuit of human love. All the other Fallen must remain here on Earth until he chooses a side in the only war that has ever waged. The war we still see every day waging all around us."

Miss Sophia walked over to Blair and Lucinda to say, "But I'm sure you learned some of this in Sunday school?"

Blair laughed at that then cleared her throat. "No, sorry."

Miss Sophia looked intrigued. "No?"

Lucinda answered this time. "No, we didn't go to church growing up. Our parents aren't religious."

Miss Sophia tilted her head thoughtfully, "So neither of you were ever baptized?"

Lucinda shook her head. "Nope," she looked at Blair, "Were you before?"

Blair shook her head as well. "Nada. My birth parents weren't into the whole religion thing either." Once again she saw that they were being stared at and when another student asked a question during the awkward silence, Blair leaned closer to Lucinda to say, "See? Weird."

* * *

After class, while the other students had free period, Blair and Lucinda had yard duty. "You'd think they'd have maintenance people to clean up all this crap." Blair called over to Lucinda who was staking up trash closer to the school itself while Blair was nearer the road.

"Then they wouldn't have any way to punish us," Lucinda mildly laughed back.

"I bet you I can clean up more trash than you." Blair needed some sort of amusement in this punishment.

Lucinda threw a rotten banana in her bin as she replied with, "Oh, yeah, and what could you possibly have that I'd want?"

"What makes you so sure you'd win?" Blair tossed another can into her bag.

"What makes you think I have something you'd want?" Lucinda laughed at this because she'd swear that her sister didn't actually want to make a bet and was just talking about it for the hell of it.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Blair looked away for a moment but when she looked back it was just in time to see an angel statue fall from the roof right over Lucinda. "Luce!" Blair screamed and ran for her, only to skid to a stop because the mystery blonde seemed to come out of nowhere and pull Lucinda out of the way. "Holy Twilight."

Just as Blair was about to check on her sister, another 'memory hallucination' entered her mind. This time it was a different period than before but she saw the mystery blonde in a ballroom dancing with someone she couldn't see and upon turning her head she saw a man that looked like Cam asking her to dance.

Blair found her wrist and gripped it tight to bring her back to the present and darted over to her sister, noticing the blonde wasn't nearby anymore. She made a mental note to learn his name because she was tired of mentally referring to that guy as the mystery blonde. "Are you okay?" Blair crouched beside her sister and looked her over for good measure, even as others came over.

Lucinda was processing a bit of a memory blast herself and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."

Blair let out a breath of relief and hugged Lucinda. "Good because I do not give you permission to die."

Lucinda chuckled lightly, "Noted."

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Tethered

The night of the whole statue almost killing Lucinda thing, Blair and her sister hung out in Blair's dorm room. While Lucinda was working on an assignment on the bed, Blair was painting a purple solar system on the wall with paint she swipe from the art room.

The paintbrush was still pressed against the wall as she turned back to say to Lucinda, "You're not telling me that wasn't some Twilight shit. The mystery blonde is totally the Edward to your Bella."

Lucinda laughed a bit loudly due to what had been was insane. Not only that but, "Mystery blonde? You do know his name is Daniel, right?"

Blair lowered the brush to get some more paint from the jar on the desk beside her. "Now if I knew that I wouldn't have been calling him mystery blonde in my head these past few days."

Lucinda shook her head with another laugh. "You could have just introduced yourself, you know."

Blair shook her own head for an entirely different reason. Lucinda did it with amusement, Blair was doing it to say no way in hell. "He's a trigger for my…visions. They're getting weirder because now I see mystery – _Daniel_ in them and Cam. So, yeah, making an introduction and then staring off into space for who knows how long while my insanity plays out, I don't think so."

"Is it because you feel like you know him?" Lucinda was curious because she felt like she knew Daniel from somewhere, too.

Blair picked up the jar and started to stir up the paint as she faced her sister. "Yeah, kinda. Feel that way about Cam, too, which is why I've been avoiding his ass as much as possible."

Lucinda moved into a sitting position since she'd been lying on her stomach. "So…you have a thing for both of them?"

This time it was Blair's turn to laugh at the insanity. "God no. From what I've heard about Daniel he is so not my type. From what I've heard about Cam, however, he is _so_ my type. Which is why it's pissing me off that I feel like I have to avoid him so I don't get visions again."

"Maybe you knew them in a past life?" Lucinda spoke in an 'ooo spooky' tone and waved her hands out in front of her to add to the effect.

"Oh, please," Blair scoffed. "First we learn about Angels in class and now you're talking to me about reincarnation? Next you're gonna tell me my soulmate is a Vampire." She rolled her eyes and went back to her painting.

"You would love it if your soulmate was a Vampire," Lucinda teased.

Blair paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder with a grin, "Yeah, I totally would."

* * *

After her first period class the following day, Blair had art class in a different wing of the Academy. She recently discovered that going outside and walking around to the other entrance was faster than taking the twists and turns and dodging the other students inside, so that became her plan of attack. Well, more like her plan of avoidance since she figured she'd be less likely to run into anyone triggering that way, but she was wrong.

Blair exited the Academy as she rummaged through her bag for the apple she grabbed from the meal hall since she woke up late and missed breakfast that day. She didn't get a chance to find it thanks to Cam's greeting from the wall next to the stairs.

"Hey, new girl. Pretty eventful first few days." Cam moved off the wall with a couple cups of coffee and a paper bag in his hand. "Already planning your escape?"

It took Blair a moment to reply because she was bracing herself for a 'memory hallucination' that didn't come. Feeling a bit of relief about that she answered his question. "All the time. Presently I'm looking for my damn apple."

Cam spotted it on the side of her backpack in a mesh pocket. "May I?" He reached out and removed it before placing it into her hand with a flirtatious smile. "You want something more substantial for breakfast?"

Blair smiled playfully as she thought about it. "What are you offering?"

Cam cocked his head for her to come along with him. "You'll see."

Blair followed as she joked, yet said seriously, "If you're planning on taking me somewhere to kill me I have to warn you I won't go down without a fight. I guarantee something of yours will break or I will end up being the victor."

Cam sat down on the wall of the patio near a classroom's window and leaned back against the pillar. "I swear there is no murderous agenda tethered to this invitation."

Blair smiled because he was actually going along with it and didn't call her out for being nuts. "In that case," she sat down on the wall as well, "what's for breakfast?"

Cam handed her one of the coffees and opened up the paper bag to hand over a muffin as well but he needed a moment. Blair had just bit into her apple and he was captivated by it. Just with the way she moved he was certain now more than before that she was who he thought she was. He hadn't realized she had spoken until he caught her expression of expecting an answer. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Blair accepted the muffin he handed to her and repeated what he missed. "I said that everything is tethered to something. Nothing is just itself, there's always some sort of connection." She set the apple down and broke off a piece of muffin which she popped into her mouth. "Like me and Luce, for example. We're tethered not just because she's my sister but because we have the same birthday."

"What about us?" Cam asked curiously as he took a sip of his coffee. "Are we tethered?"

Blair dropped the muffin from her hand because a 'memory hallucination' blasted into her mind. Seeing through the eyes of another was Cam beside her on a park bench, but he looked like he was dressed as Mr Darcy or something. In this blast he was telling her that they would always find one another – their hearts were tethered together as one.

In the present, Cam recognized that look on her face but didn't say a word to try and pull her out of it. When Blair joined him back in the present, he handed over his muffin teasing, "Careful, butterfingers."

Blair looked down to find her muffin on the ground below and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I space out sometimes. Ignore me." She broke off a piece of the breakfast good Cam offered her then handed it back to him.

Cam popped a piece into his mouth and smirked at her. "It would be impossible to ignore you." After she moved some of her purple streaked hair behind her ear, he pointed out, "You didn't answer my question."

Blair, still trying to ignore the 'memory hallucination' asked, "What question?"

Cam moved closer to her to ask in a quieter way, "Are we tethered?"

Blair was starting to feel a bit jumbled up because of, well, everything, so she sure as hell didn't tell him about her vision and answered with, "We're both rebels," instead.

Cam smirked a bit and leaned back to give her some more space. "Oh, really? You like breaking the rules?"

"If the risk is worth the reward, hell yeah." Blair scooped up her apple and took another bite. "Sometimes I have a hard time determining if it's worth it." Her face scrunched up as soon as she admitted that. "Ugh, that tasted like vinegar."

"You've got a fire in you. I can see it. You fight for what you think is right and don't mind cracking a few ignorant heads in the process." Cam leaned closer to look into her eyes. How could he have doubted it before when truth was in her eyes.

"You think you know me, huh?" Blair's nails were pressing into the skin of her apple.

"I do," he whispered and leaned closer, their lips barely apart from one another, but the chimes of the bell interrupted them from going any further.

"Time to turn back into a pumpkin." Blair got to her feet and was about to pick up her backpack but Cam beat her to it.

As Cam handed Blair her bag, he said, "You could never be anything as simple as a pumpkin."

"You should check them out at Halloween then tell me how simple they can be." Blair put her strap over her shoulder and went to class, just realizing how hard her heart was beating in her chest.

Before she took off on him, Cam told her something else. "You should come to Roland's party on Friday. It's casual, just a group of us blowing off some steam at the end of the week. You can bring a friend."

"Yeah…I don't have much stock in the friends department but I'll definitely check it out." Blair lamely waved at him before hurrying off to class. Before she walked into the school she clapped her hand over her face, muttering, "I _waved_? I'm having hallucinations and I'm a loser. Great."

"Talking to yourself?" Daniel asked as he entered the room after her.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Be careful of I might set you on fire with my insanity." Blair held her hands out in front of her and wiggled her fingers like she was casting a spell or something.

Daniel's answer to this was simple, "No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness." He smiled at her and took his seat.

Blair sat down in her and when Lucinda came in, she almost told her about her morning but was prevented from doing so thanks to Miss Sophia addressing the class. Damn timing. She'd have to fill her sister in later.

* * *

Later that day, during free period after 'Phys Ed' which meant fencing for Lucinda and swimming for Blair since she wasn't allowed access to weapons, they met up at the library. In the upper level they sat together at the table and talked in hushed tones.

Lucinda went first and told her everything that happened during fencing class – How her body took over like it knew what it was doing, and how she had her own flashes of 'memory hallucinations' that included Daniel and herself in a sword fight.

Blair's eyes went wide after Lucinda told her all that. "Is my insanity contagious?"

Lucinda shook her head. "I don't think it's that. Blair, I feel like I've known Daniel like for a really long time. And the more I thought about the more I realized that as kids I felt the exact same way about you. Cam seems familiar to me and you said you feel like you know them. So…"

Blair was trying to figure out what Lucinda was getting at. "So…we're all insane? Or was I the one who ended up in a coma for a week and this is all some sort of funky coma dream?"

Lucinda sighed because Blair wasn't taking this seriously. "I think we need to consider the fact that the insane explanation might be the actual one."

Blair crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her sister in a 'don't you dare say it' manner. "You're talking about reincarnation again, aren't you?" At Lucinda's nod, Blair mouthed 'Wow'. "That's _impossible_ , Luce. Come on."

Lucinda really wanted Blair to at least consider the possibility. "Maybe it's not. Maybe there is some sort of cosmic force at play here and we are living again life after life and finding each other because we're tethered." She looked at Blair in a wondering manner. "You're into all this stuff, Blair. So why are you fighting the possibility of it being real."

"It can't be real." Blair spoke even more quietly than before. "It can't be. I haven't told you everything I've seen in my visions, Luce. I've seen my other selves or whatever do some real scary shit. You think what I do now is messed up? It's nothing compared to what they've done. And I'm talking about some X-Men freaky power type shit. _That's_ how I know it's not real because stuff like that doesn't exist."

Lucinda tried to get Blair to listen but she was cut off by some more news.

Blair was done with this conversation thanks to her epic doses of denial so she changed the subject. "I've been invited to Roland's party on Friday and was told to bring a friend. Since I don't have any I'm inviting you and you can bring a friend."

Luce took the change of subject and accepted the invitation. "I'll be there. And I'll invite Penn, too. She'd love to come." After a moment, she tried to veer the conversation back to the topic Blair wanted nothing to do with. "What's your gut telling you?"

Blair knew exactly what Lucinda was referring to and it made her take a deep breath. "My gut tells me that the insane answer is the right one and honestly that scares the crap out of me. Fate? Destiny? I'm all for Werewolves and Vampires, but that? I can't control that, can't change it, but I feel it. I feel like even more of a freak for admitting that, but there you go. Happy now?"

Lucinda gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "I'd be happier if for once you didn't try to fight. If you just let it happen and don't claw the hell out of it to keep in from happening, I think you'd be better for it."

Blair blinked at her sister a few times with a blank expression upon her face. "Is that just an elaborate way of telling me to go with the flow?"

Lucinda thought for a second because it turned out to be pretty much exactly what she was saying. "Yeah, but what I said sounded better right?"

Blair tried to stay serious but she couldn't and ended up laughing, which made Lucinda laugh, which resulted in them both getting shushed by the students below.

They both pressed their lips together to keep themselves from laughing. To divert the conversation, Lucinda asked, "What are you going to wear to the party?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Blair replied and when she answered, Lucinda said the same thing, so in unison they both said, "Purple," which led to more laughter and them having to quickly leave the library before getting thrown out.

* * *

End Part 3


	4. The Nephilim

It was Friday night and Blair was getting ready for Roland's party. She decided on a pair of fishnet tights to wear underneath her torn in the legs black jeans. For a shirt she chose a purple tank-top with a black off the shoulder sweater to wear over it and her leather jacket to top it off. To add a little height to her person, since she was a bit on the shorter side, she chose her lace-up heeled combat boots.

Blair was digging through her closet for her dark purple beanie when she heard a knock at the door. "Its open," she called out and a moment later Lucinda came in with Penn. "A ha!" Blair found her beanie and pulled it on her head as she went to the wall mirror for final adjustments.

"Do you always wear purple?" Penn asked curiously. "It seems like you always wear purple."

"Yep," Blair answered as she adjusted her hair. "I wear purple even when I'm not wearing purple."

Penn's brow furrowed in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"She's talking about the purple that people can't see." Lucinda chuckled a bit when Penn seemed to be even more confused. "Her bra."

"And panties," Blair chimed in and turned to face them, laughing at Penn's realization expression. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go," Lucinda linked arms with Blair and headed out with Penn. "We'll be going into the tunnels to sneak away for the party."

"Have you been exploring Hogwarts without me?" Blair gasped in an accusing manner.

"I told her about the tunnels," Penn answered and added in, "but I haven't found a chamber of secrets yet. Unless you count the office but that's not really a chamber."

Blair looked at Penn as they went down the stairs. "The office has secrets? Oh, do tell."

Lucinda answered because she and Penn were actually talking about it before going over to Blair's dorm. "Penn has access to the student files and she looked at a bunch of them to find they're empty. Daniel's, Cam's, Arianne's, Roland's, Gabbie's, and Molly's. All blank."

Blair thought that was bizarre but there was something she had to get clarified first. "Molly?"

"Purple-goth," Lucinda clarified.

"Ah. Love her look, hate her." Blair went with them down the empty hallway which would lead to the staircase to bring them to the tunnels. "Is it some sort of clerical error or what?" Now she wanted to hear more about the lack of information on the students.

"No idea," Penn answered honestly. "It's all pretty hinky if you ask me, but I can't come up with an explanation for it."

Blair gasped in a joking manner. "O to the M to the G! What if they're all Vampires and using their mind control abilities to gain access to the school and this party is just a rouse to lure in their prey!"

Penn almost said something to blow her theory right out of the water but stopped herself when she realized something. "Oh, you're kidding aren't you? Funny."

"You'll get used to it," Lucinda smiled. "Or not. It's kind of a tossup."

Blair rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her sister as they entered the tunnels which was apparently just an ominous term for the long hallway that connected to the garages and an exit to the woods. Since there was a maintenance worker in one of the garage bays, the girls peeked around the doorframe to make sure he wasn't watching then took off like bats out of hell, laughing as they did. Why were they laughing? Blair had no clue but it didn't stop her from enjoying it.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Roland's party in the woods. All they had to do was follow the sounds of music, voices, and the light of the fire. Once they arrived, Lucinda and Penn broke off from Blair because Gabbie stopped to talk to them. This led Blair to wander over to the bonfire with not much else to do. She was never one for parties like this. In fact, if anyone other than Cam had invited her then she probably would have said no.

It was really conflicting for Blair because she kept going back and forth from wanting to deny all the insanity to, well, embracing it. She was thinking about this as she stared into the flames when Cam appeared behind her, reaching around to hand her a drink – an act that startled Blair.

"I didn't take you for being jumpy," Cam teased with a playful smirk.

"Only when I'm distracted." Blair took a sip of the beer and found herself avoiding eye contact with him.

"Now what could be so distracting?" He looked through the flames to see Daniel sitting on the other side of them. "Don't tell me it's him."

Blair looked at him like he was nuts. "Hardly. I didn't even see him. I was just…thinking about…stuff."

"Very detailed." Cam was certainly poking fun at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and pushed him a bit before changing the subject. "I'm curious, how did you ended at Sword and Cross?"

Cam leaned closer and said quietly, and a bit seductively to throw her off a bit, "Stuff."

Blair shook her head in an 'I should have known' manner. "Very detailed." She started walking away in an attempt to knock Cam down a peg, but he followed her.

"What about you?" he asked as he moved in front of Blair's path. "What did you do to get here? It's pretty obvious with just about everyone else, but I can't quite figure you out."

Blair popped her lips before answering. "I beat the crap out of a student at my old school because he wouldn't leave me alone and he ended up going into a coma – so it was either here or juvie."

Cam looked impressed by this then asked flirtatiously, "So, does that mean you're going to beat the crap out of me if _I_ don't leave you alone?"

A half smiled crept upon Blair's lips. "No."

"Oh, really?" Cam stepped closer to her. "And why's that?"

Blair allowed herself to lock eyes with him. "Because maybe I don't want you to leave me alone."

Cam lowered himself to whisper into her ear, "That can be arranged."

Blair was about to flirt back but wasn't able to due to her attention being pulled to the flash she saw out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Molly lighting a fire in front of Lucinda in the distance. "Bitch," Blair seethed before taking off running. She must have run faster than ever before because it seemed like she was up on the hill where Molly and Lucinda stood in the blink of an eye.

Blair yanked the torch from Molly's hand and tossed it into the nearby fire before getting right up in her face, which wasn't a challenge now thanks to the extra inches of her shoes. "This is your last warning. Stay the hell away from my sister or I will rearrange that pretty face of yours."

All Molly took from that was, "Aww, you think I'm pretty." That remark caused her to get punched right across the jaw from Blair. Molly touched her lip and found it was bleeding. With a surge of anger, she seethed, "You are going to pay for that."

Blair was all set to throw down with Molly but Cam came over and pulled Molly aside, saying to Blair, "I'll deal with her."

This bugged Blair to no end and muttered the reason why, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me." She decided to give him a piece of her mind later. Right now she needed to talk to Lucinda, only when Blair turned around she didn't find her standing there. "Luce?" She looked around but still didn't see her sister anywhere.

Blair went back down the hill to the bonfire and again called out, "Luce!", but still no answer.

Daniel heard Blair calling out for Lucinda and went over to find out what happened. "What's going on?"

"I can't find Luce," Blair was about to add in more but when she looked at Daniel another 'memory hallucination' crashed into her mind.

Through the eyes of another in a different time, she said 'I can't find her'. The Daniel of that time told her that he was so sorry it happened again and a moment later, she fell lifelessly to the ground.

Blair gasped in the present and pressed her hand onto her chest to make sure she was alive because she felt like she had just died.

Daniel recognized this look, he had seen it before. "Blair are you…"

"Stay the hell away from me," she demanded, going off the residual feelings of the vision. "And stay the hell away from my sister." Blair took off back to the school in hopes of finding Lucinda on the way.

Daniel tried to say something to stop her but she was gone before he could even get a word out. He didn't appreciate when Cam came over to him and said,

"She's right - Stay away from them." Cam took a menacing step forward. "I'm **_not_** going to lose her again."

Roland didn't want a fight of cosmic proportions breaking out so he interjected with, "Don't fight, lovebirds. It's a party." That seemed to diffuse the situation…for now.

Meanwhile, Blair was making her way through the dark, foggy forest and found Lucinda on her knees in a clearing. "Luce." She darted over to her sister to check on her. "What happened? Luce, can you hear me?"

"The shadows…" That was all Lucinda could say.

Blair hugged her sister before helping her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get back."

Lucinda didn't fight with her about this and asked, "Did you end up kicking her ass?"

"No," Blair said with regret as they walked back to the Academy. "Cam interfered."

"Maybe that's for the best. It means he's looking out for you." Lucinda thought it was kinda chivalrous.

Blair scoffed at that. "I don't need a knight in black leather to fight my battles for me. I can fight my own."

* * *

The next day, Blair was using her free time to do some painting in the art room. She was mixing up a shade on her palette when Daniel came into the room. Blair was so not in the mood to deal with him. She pointed her brush at him in a threatening manner, saying, "If you care for your life I suggest you turn around and walk you ass back out that door."

Daniel believed that was likely the best option but he needed to talk to her. "I will after I talk to you." He walked closer but stayed a safe distance away in case she made good on her threat with the paint. "I need you to know that hurting Luce is the last thing I want. I don't want any harm to come to her."

"And yet you keep leading her to it, right?" Blair shot back as she threw down her brush and palette on the table. "Am I wrong? Please tell me if I am legit insane or if what I see really happened. Do we know each other? Have we known each other in one life after another?" She crossed her arms and raised her brows in a 'go on' manner.

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. But it is complicated, Blair. There is a lot you don't understand."

"Oh, I'm starting to think that the more time I spend here the more I understand," Blair practically screamed at him but grabbed her wrist to keep her more level.

Daniel couldn't imagine that being possible. "You shouldn't remember, not like this. A glimpse here and there as happened before but not – not like this."

Blair pushed her desire to know what he was talking about aside and asked what she felt was a more important question, "Do I remember right? Do you kill Luce?"

Daniel looked down before admitting, "She has died because of me before, yes."

Blair wanted to rip his head off but gripped her wrist tighter to keep herself from doing so. "Stay the hell away from her, Daniel. I mean it. If anything happens to her because of you I will tear you limb from limb. And don't take my threat lightly because I'll do it."

Daniel didn't stop her when she stormed out of the art room and said to himself, "I do not doubt it." He was about to leave himself but stopped when he saw what Blair's unfinished painting was **.** Blair's painting was of her standing in front of a full length mirror, touching her reflection in the glass with a group of faceless women standing behind her mirror reflection. He looked at this, trying to figure out how she was remembering more instead of less. By this time she shouldn't have remembered anything and yet it seemed Blair knew more than she even realized.

Things were different now, not only with Blair but with Luce as well. In this case different was not a good thing – they both could be in danger and so he decided to protect them both. The reason he wanted to keep Luce safe was different than his reason for Blair. Daniel had loved Luce life after life but in each of Blair's lives he felt a responsibility for her. After all, in a way he was to blame for her Curse…

The story of the Nephilim has not been told correctly but it is the tale that has been told for so long that some forget the truth, but Daniel remembered and he thought about it as he looked at the unfinished painting – The Nephilim was born for the Rebel Angel to sate his desire for human love. It was believed that if he had fallen for the Nephilim that they would both go to Heaven and the Fallen would return home. Alas, it did not happen as planned. The Rebel Angel did not feel for the Nephilim in that way and thus she was Cursed to come back life after life as punishment for her 'failure'. Unfortunately for the Nephilim, her Curse was tethered to the one the Rebel Angel loved – when the Rebel Angel's beloved died, so would the Nephilim.

As Daniel thought about the true story, he picked up the paintbrush and added in another figure in the reflection. The figure he painted was a young woman with long black hair, dark eyes, and a captivating smile accompanying the other details he remembered. Once that was done, he stepped back and looked at the face he hadn't seen in a very long time because it changed with every life – the first face of the Nephilim standing beside Blair's reflecting with her hand upon her shoulder. He'd likely get in trouble for that, but a part of him felt it would be worth it as he walked out of the room and left it on the easel. He didn't know that as soon as he left, the painting seemed to fill itself in with all the faces of the past forming where Blair had left off. The clincher? That wasn't his doing, but Blair's – she just didn't know it.

* * *

End Part 4


	5. Birthday Girl

Blair skipped class to look for Lucinda. She needed to tell her everything – she felt she had to. Blair went outside to see if Lucinda was in the courtyard and wasn't surprised to see the area covered in fog again. "Like that scene from The Others," Blair muttered to herself then paused to think because she wasn't sure if she made the correct reference or not. "That is the Nicole Kidman movie, right?" That was neither here nor there so she continued on her search for Luce.

Blair went around to the back of the Academy and spotted Lucinda in the distance sitting on the edge of a dried up fountain. The fallen autumn leaves crunched beneath Blair's feet with every step she took. She picked up the pace because it seemed to take an eternity to reach Lucinda, and then in the blink of an eye she was standing right beside her. "Whoa." She wasn't quite sure how to explain that.

Lucinda sniffled back her tears before looking up at her sister. "Shouldn't you be in class?" As much as she wanted to talk to Blair, she hadn't expected to see her so soon after talking with Daniel.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Blair sat beside Luce with a bit of an 'oomph'. "We need to talk…" she trailed off when she realized her sister had been crying. "Who do I need to kill? I know where they keep the shovels. Burying a body will not be an issue. And have you seen the size of their furnace? Cremation is absolutely an option."

Lucina chuckled at Blair's humor. "You're not killing anyone."

Blair crossed her arms, looking playfully disappointed. "You never let me kill anyone."

Lucinda lightly pushed Blair's shoulder. "For good reason."

Blair laughed before saying, "Seriously, Luce, what happened?"

"You know how we were talking about reincarnation and stuff before? I know I said that would explain anything but I didn't really believe it before. But now…now I do." Lucinda moved some hair behind her ears. "Daniel told me a story – he said it was for a graphic novel but it feels real."

Blair took hold of her own wrist and squeezed because she was pissed as hell that Daniel talked to Luce when she made it explicitly clear for him to stay away from her. "What story?"

"About a boy who never changes, never ages who waits for his reincarnated love. Lucifer cursed them because he was jealous of their love. No matter what, the pair find each other and with a kiss…the girl dies. But she isn't the only one – there is another girl who is also cursed because she did not take the boy's love for herself. When the first girl dies, so does the other." There were a lot more details that Daniel told her, but she just filled Blair in on the gist of it. "You feel things, too, Blair. What if – what if we are the girls in the story?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak but there was a part of the snippet Lucinda told her that stuck out over everything else – something she didn't know. "Hold on…Daniel said the other girl is Cursed because he didn't love her? What?"

"He said she was brought into his life to take him away from the girl he loved. When she failed, she was Cursed to die when his love did and then come back to have it all happen again. The two Curses are tethered together." Lucinda tried to read what Blair was thinking but she couldn't figure it out. "Am I right? Are we the girls in this story?"

Blair completely changed her mind about telling Lucinda because of that one part of the story – a part that she didn't know and couldn't accept. "No," Blair answered as she got to her feet, "we're not." Without another word, she stormed off.

Lucinda turned around to try and get Blair to stay but when she did, Blair was nowhere in sight.

* * *

That night, Blair slipped Lucinda's birthday card under the door and went to her dorm room. After everything she almost forgot what day it was, but better late than never. In her own room, that was far more vibrant thanks to her mini murals on the walls, she thought about what Lucinda told her. Blair tried very hard to remember as far back as possible but when she tried, it felt like she was trying to make her way through a dense fog like the one right outside.

A knock at the door pulled Blair from her mental fog. She thought it was Luce so she went ahead and opened it without checking through the view door who it was first. Her expectation wasn't reality because it was Cam on the other side of the door holding a purple frosted cupcake in his hand with a single lit candle.

"Blow," was his smirked greeting.

"The candle or you?" Blair's snark clashed with the look of pure innocence on her face.

Cam looked at her with a 'you're killing me' grin upon his face. "You're the birthday girl. You decide."

Blair took a step forward and locked her eyes with his before blowing out the candle with an impish grin upon her face.

Cam tilted his head to the side a bit, not surprised but pleased. "Good choice."

Blair was intrigued to hear his reason behind that. "Oh, really?"

"If you chose otherwise there wouldn't be time for what I have planned." He handed her the cupcake. "Happy birthday."

"How did you even know it was my birthday?" As far as she knew only Lucinda was the other person who knew.

"I have my ways." He picked up a paper tote bag from the floor and handed it to her. "Meet me in the tunnels at eight."

Blair didn't take the bag from him yet. "I will, on one condition."

Now cam was the intrigued one. "Which is?"

"You answer my questions. I want answers and right now I trust your word over anyone else's." Blair wasn't going to budge until he told her whether or not he agreed.

Cam could easily figure out what she wanted to know. "It's a deal. See you at eight, birthday girl."

Blair took the bag from him and looked down to see what it was. When she lifted her head to thank him for what was inside, he was gone. "Hmm.." she said to herself and backed into her room, closing the door as she did. Blair set the bag on the bed and right on top was the present from her parents. She opened it up to find a necklace with a small infinity charm attached. Blair shook her head at this. "It's a sign."

After clipping the necklace around her neck, she pulled out the dress. It was a deep purple with layers black and purple fabric on the skirt of it, giving it a kind of flowy yet tattered look to it. "Holy shh…talking mushrooms." Blair thought it was one of the coolest things she had had ever seen and didn't wait to try it on.

Eight o'clock wasn't too far off and Blair was looking forward to it. Not just for the answers, but for spending time with Cam as well.

Blair looked at herself in the mirror and gasped when something happened. It wasn't like the visions, it was auditory. She heard a loud voice tell her,

" _Your existence depended on one thing and one thing only and you failed! I brought you into creation and I should take you out of it! However, I have something different in mind. You will be given a chance to fix your mistake – as many chances as it may take. Your failure has sealed your fate, for now you are the Cursed One."_

She staggered back into the wall and took deep breaths to try and calm the pounding in her chest. Blair had no idea whose voice she heard so loud and clear, but it was so real. She knew this wasn't a hallucination, she had heard them before and the feeling of despair she felt then was the same exact feeling she felt now.

* * *

Blair almost didn't go meet with Cam because of this but she ended up deciding to. On her way down to the tunnels, she stopped at Lucinda's room. When Luce opened the door she said, "Happy Birthday, Luce."

Luce picked up an envelope and handed it to Blair. "Happy Birthday, Blair. You look nice."

"Cam gave it to me," she admitted with a little smile. "He wants to take me somewhere but if you want to do something I'd cancel."

Luce appreciated the offer but shook her head 'no'. "I was actually going to meet up with Penn later. Have fun." She smiled lightly and closed her door with a "Goodnight."

"Night," Blair replied and with a breath of composure she headed for the tunnels. On the way, she opened up the envelope and read the card Luce had given her. What was also in the envelope was a packet of various shades of purple origami paper. "You know me well, sister," Blair voiced aloud and put everything in her drawstring purse for safe keeping.

* * *

Blair knew it was almost eight when she made it down to the tunnels, but she found herself hesitating once she got there. What if Cam did know all the answers? Was she willing to hear them? As much as Blair wanted to, maybe ignorance was bliss? She shook her head at that thought. No, this was something she needed to do and if nothing else, it was something she wanted to.

Blair went through the door into the garage bay where Cam was leaned against a motorcycle. As soon as she walked in, he stood up straight and just looked at her. The way he looked at her made her all, well…tingly. She pulled at her fishnet gloves and adjusted her leather jacket in case there was something wrong with her appearance. "What?"

Cam shook his head lightly. "Nothing. You look better in that dress than I imagined."

"Your bike?" Blair asked as she admiringly slid her hand over it.

Cam closely followed as she made her way around the motorcycle. "It is for tonight. One of Roland's special talents – He can get you access to whatever you need."

Blair stopped and looked up at him. There was something she needed to know before they went anywhere. "We have a deal, right?" At his nod, she asked, "You will answer my questions?" Again, he nodded, so she ripped off the Band-Aid. "Did you know that I'm Cursed?"

Of all the questions Cam was expecting her to ask, that one wasn't anywhere near the top of the list. "We all have our curses."

"Do not give me a runaround, Cam, I mean it." Blair's tone wasn't threatening, in fact, it was pleading. "I need to know."

Cam sighed heavily and admitted to it. "Yes, I know. And I have spent a long time waiting for it to break." He even made a deal with the Devil a long time ago for just that to happen. Cam was told then it would take time for the Curse to break and he would need to be patient. Well he had waited a _very long time_ and it hadn't broken yet, but things were different with her in this life so maybe there was hope.

Blair wasn't sure how she really felt about that and quietly answered with, "Okay," and left it at that. She turned to the bike, asking, "Where are we going?"

Cam was fine with leaving the questioning there because he had no doubt she would have more later. He got into the motorcycle and held his hand out for her. "Climb on and find out."

Blair placed her hand in his and swung her leg over the bike. Once she was seated, she wrapped her arms around Cam and held on as he revved up the motorcycle and sped off to their destination.

* * *

End Part 5


	6. Do you trust me? - The End

Cam brought Blair to a club called Pandemonium and she loved it. The rock band singing about the fight between Heaven and Hell was epic, and what was better was dancing with Cam. When she moved to the music with him, it was like all else fell away – Blair didn't care about the Curse, or her past, or anything. All she wanted was what she had in that moment – to be with him.

When the song changed, Cam led Blair over to the sitting area but she stopped as they passed a mirror. It was probably a complete coincidence but it was the same exact mirror she painted with the various reflections.

Cam saw how she seemed to be drawn to the mirror. "What is it? What do you see?"

Blair blinked a few times because what she was seeing was exactly what she had painted, only now she could see the faces where she hadn't painted them before. "Me…" Blair stepped closer and touched her reflection and all the different images of the various women she had been over the centuries. As soon as her fingertips touched the glass, Blair's first life's image appeared and placed their hand on her shoulder.

Blair gasped and pulled away her hand as she looked at her shoulder because she would swear she felt it there. She turned to Cam, asking, "Did you see anything?"

"No, but clearly you did." Cam guided her to the nearby chair. "Wait here. I'll get you a drink. You look like you need it." He had a feeling what was happening to her and hoped like hell that would mean Blair's Curse was finally breaking and he'd get his end of his deal with Lucifer.

"I feel like I need it." Blair let out a sharp exhale and looked back to the mirror only to see her own reflection looking back at her. "Trippy."

"Still talking to yourself, I see," Daniel sat in the chair beside her and was about to speak again but Blair cut him off.

"How long have you been here?" Blair hadn't noticed him around.

"Not long." Daniel leaned closer to Blair. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Blair got to her feet with a heavy scoff. "I have nothing more to say to you and I certainly don't want to hear anything."

Daniel followed Blair as she headed back towards the dancefloor. "Blair, listen to me. You need to stay away from Cam. He's…"

Blair whipped around and shouted at him, "He's what? He's the reason why I'm Cursed? He's the reason why Luce and I die time and time again? Oh, wait, no, that's you!"

Daniel needed to get her to listen to him. "Blair, please. There's so much you don't know."

"I know enough." Blair walked right up to Daniel and stared him down. "You stay the hell away from Luce or this time I will kill you before you can kill her, and me."

As Blair started to walk away from Daniel, he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. That was a bad idea on his part because Blair did not react kindly. She whipped around, yanked his arm off her, and shoved Daniel away – only it wasn't a normal shove. Blair had enough force behind her action that Daniel went flying backwards and crashed into the wall.

Blair looked down at her hands, having no idea what the hell just happened. All that did register with her was Cam rushing over and taking her out of the club. It wasn't until they were outside and at the motorcycle that Blair found her words. "What happened?"

Cam moved some hair out of her face as he said, "You're waking up."

"Waking up? What's that supposed to mean?" Blair suddenly went to what she thought was the worst explanation. "Oh my god…am I the one in the coma? Is this really some sort of screwed up dream?"

Cam could tell that she was spiraling so he kissed her to bring her back to the present. Their lips moved with one another's in such a longing passion and when they finally parted, he asked, "Did that feel like a dream to you?"

Blair breathlessly looked into his eyes and shook her head. "No…"

Cam moved some of her purple streaked hair behind her ear as he ripped off the Band-Aid by telling her, "You're a Nephilim, Blair. And you're waking up."

* * *

Blair was essentially in shock all the way back to the Academy and in fact she didn't say anything until they pulled into the garage. "I'm a freaking Nephilim?!"

Cam was waiting for that. He got off the bike and helped her off as well, while saying with an amused smirk, "Took you long enough."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms. "How is that even possible. I'm _very_ human."

"Your first life was a Nephilim – your soul is a Nephilim. That doesn't change no matter what your new life may be. But this is the first time in a very long time that you've been able to access that part of yourself, Blair. Part of the Curse is the longer you exist the less you remember, but in this life…you remember. You _know_. It's different now." Cam didn't take his eyes off hers. "I think your Curse might finally be breaking."

"How?" Blair needed to know. "How is it breaking? I didn't do anything. And based off what I remember, the only way it'd break is if Daniel…" She trailed off because she didn't believe it.

Cam was quick to catch onto her theory and finished what she was going to say. "If Daniel fell for you in this life." His face hardened at the mere thought of it.

Blair shook her head at the thought. "No. There's no way."

"Oh, there is a way," Cam kicked over a pile of crates in the corner. "That son of a bitch!"

"Cam, there is no way Daniel feels that way about me. Listen, he is all about Luce." Blair had complete faith in that.

Cam wasn't listening to her because he was so angry. "He's going to get what he wanted. He's going to get it and leave me with no one!"

Blair got in front of Cam and placed her hands on his shoulders to center him as well and get him to look at her. "Cam, talk to me. What's going on?"

Cam took a few deep breaths before answering her. "I got tired of losing you over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore so I made a deal with Lucifer. If I sided with him in the war then your Curse would break. He told me it would take time but one day it would break and the bastard was right. Your Curse is breaking, you and Daniel will be taken away, Lucifer will get his claws into Lucinda, and I will be forever bound to his bidding."

Blair shook her head at this. There was no way she was going to let this happen. "No. You hear me? **No.** I don't care what anyone else feels or thinks should happen. I am with _you_. My soul is yours and yours alone. I don't care if I stay Cursed for all eternity – You are not going to be forced to be Lucifer's puppet and he isn't going to get _anywhere_ near Lucinda."

Cam should have been surprised at how well she was taking this Lucifer reveal, but he wasn't. It just proved that even if Blair didn't remember everything yet, she _knew_. He kissed her deeply before vowing, "I'm not losing you again."

"You won't." Blair rested her forehead against his before taking a couple steps away to pace. "We shouldn't tell Lucinda anything. I know what she'll do if she finds out, she'll dive into it head first. Luce will follow her heart no matter what, even if it leads her straight to her death." She stopped and made a fierce vow of her own, "My sister is not going to die. **Not again**."

As soon as those words left Blair's mouth the faint sound of the fire alarm in the distance was heard she started to feel warm, _very_ warm. Almost as if she was standing next to a fire only there wasn't one around and suddenly it was getting hard to breath.

Cam didn't understand what was happening to her but he didn't like it one bit. "Blair, what's going on?"

Blair grabbed onto Cam's arm and gasped, "Luce…Luce." This wasn't the first time Blair had felt like she was on fire, the other time was when Luce was in the fire at the cabin but somehow Luce made it out then. This time, Blair wasn't so sure that was going to be the case because after feeling like she'd just inhaled a lot of smoke, she collapsed in Cam's arms.

* * *

When Blair awoke she sat up with a jolt and gasped. She had had no idea what day it was but it was daytime and she was in an infirmary with an IV stuck in her arm that was attached to fluids and such. There wasn't anyone else around except for Luce laying asleep in the bed beside hers. Blair pulled out her IV and went over to her sister. "Luce?" she whispered, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. "Luce, can you hear me?"

Luce opened her eyes weakly and looked at her. "There was a fire," she whispered.

"I know. I – I felt it." Blair squeezed onto the bed and curled up with Lucinda. "You're gonna be okay, Luce. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Luce sniffled back some tears and held tightly onto Blair's hand, wanting so desperately to believe her.

Blair stayed next to Lucinda until she had fallen asleep then got back into her own bed. She covered up and pulled the blankets to her knees, resting her forehead upon them. Everything was so messed up and Blair was terrified that she wouldn't be able to fix it but was damn well going to try.

Her attention was drawn to the door when she heard footsteps and seeing that it was Daniel made her blood boil. She bolted out of bed and it seemed as if in the blink of an eye she was standing right in front of him. "Get the hell out of here," she quietly seethed, not wanting to wake her sister up.

"I wanted to check on her, and you. What happened to you?" Daniel knew what happened to Lucinda because he was the one who saved her from the fire, but had no idea why Blair was in the infirmary.

"Luce and I are tethered remember? She dies, I die. She gets close to death, I feel it, too." Blair pointed past him to the door. "Now leave before we both end up dead for real."

Daniel wasn't going to leave so easily this time. "I need to talk to you."

Blair scoffed incredulously before saying firmly and slowly so he wouldn't miss a word of it. " **I. Do. Not. Care.** "

This time it was Daniel's turn to scoff. "Your stubbornness is going to be what gets you killed. Not me."

Blair sarcastically beamed like that was the most incredible thing in the world she had heard. "Well, now, wouldn't that be a nice change of pace."

Daniel shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this and left the room without another word.

Blair rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily before climbing back into bed and this time falling asleep. The next time she woke up, she was released from the infirmary's care.

* * *

Along with being dismissed from the infirmary, she was dismissed from classes for the rest of the week as well. Blair took this time to go over some things about Lucinda. First the statue had almost landed on her and then the fire, so this made Blair suspect something big – someone was trying to kill Lucinda.

Blair walked along the stone wall around the gardens as she waited for Cam to arrive. It was almost as if she felt him before she saw him and just started talking as she did her little balancing act. "Someone is trying to kill Lucinda."

"I know," Cam hopped onto the wall to join her and answered honestly. "Daniel accused me of being behind it, thinking by killing Luce outside of her Curse would sever the link between you."

Blair stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I told him Luce and I were linked even in out deaths when he came to the infirmary." She shoved her hand aside as if physically moving that topic away. "Doesn't matter right now. I know you weren't behind Luce's attacks but someone is."

Blair sat down with a heavy sigh. "Is it Lucifer? Is he trying to kill her and claim her soul or something since she's not baptized? Does that mean her soul is – I don't know – up for grabs?"

Cam was actually starting to wonder something similar. "I don't know, but I can look into it and see what I can find out." He sat down on the wall, wrapped his arm around Blair, and kissed her head. "Meet me in the front courtyard around midnight. I'll let you know if I found out anything then."

Blair moved some hair behind her ear and nodded. "I'll be there." She returned Cam's kiss before he left and sat there with her thoughts for a little while before returning to her room.

* * *

Blair stayed in her room until it was time to meet Cam that evening. She didn't want to bother Penn's time with Luce in the infirmary, and she didn't want to risk running into Daniel, so in her room she stayed.

Blair put her arms through her leather jacket as she made her way down the back stairs that led out to the courtyard. It was a beautiful night, except for the fact that a storm was approaching. But even then she thought it was beautiful. Blair always had a thing for storms.

She planned on waiting near the tree in the front courtyard since they didn't plan on specifics, because it was the most visible place for her to be. Blair pulled the small flashlight she had in her pocket and stuck it in her mouth after turning it on so she could get some reading in as she waited. Blair didn't get very far with her book, though, because suddenly she felt…weird. It wasn't quite dizzy but…weightless? Honestly, Blair felt like she was falling.

The flashlight fell from her mouth and the book from her hand as she leaned against the tree. Her eyes moved to the tower across the courtyard and she saw Luce falling from it, but she couldn't move. "No…" Before Blair could even try to take a step, she saw a glow sweep under Luce and bring her back up to the tower's balcony.

Once Luce was safe, Blair was able to get her normal feelings back. "What the flying fuck?" It clicked for her that it must have been Daniel that saved Luce, and something that emotional would just bring them closer. If they got caught up in the moment and kissed then that wouldn't end well for either of them.

Blair started running to the tower to get up to the balcony but realized that would take to long, so she came up with another plan. Blair had no idea if it was going to work, but she was willing to try it. She darted back to the tree and composed herself. "They don't call it a leap of faith for nothing." Blair started running like hell towards the tower then jumped. The power behind the jump sent her straight to the balcony and she landed on her feet right on the edge of it.

Seeing how close Luce and Daniel here, Blair pointed at them, exclaiming, "Don't you dare!" She hopped of the edge and went over to them to break up this moment.

Luce looked at her sister in shock and confusion. "Blair? How – did you get up here?"

"I'm a superhero," Blair snarked back before getting to what was important. "How can you be so selfish?!" She demanded to know before she looked right at her sister, "You kiss him and you die and _I_ die. We're tethered, Luce. We always have been." Blair was starting to regret not telling Luce everything after all.

Luce looked between them, needing to know, "Why? I don't understand."

"The curse is my punishment for not taking a side during the Fall," Daniel explained, since the whole 'he's an Angel' thing had already been gone through with Luce. "Blair's Curse is her punishment for not getting me to fall in love with her and choose a side." He didn't take his eyes off of Lucinda. "I chose you, Luce. I chose love and I will always choose you. Things are different now."

Blair grabbed Lucinda's hand to get Lucinda to face her. "Maybe things are different but that doesn't change anything. You die – I die. That was proven during the fire – both fires. I felt what you felt both times. And right now when you fell, I felt a pull and that's when I saw you. That hasn't changed, Luce. It hasn't. So please, let's get out of here and live."

Luce looked at Daniel and back to her sister with a shake to her head. "I can't. I won't. Daniel is right, things are different now. It'll be alright."

Blair couldn't accept that. "Are you really willing to risk our lives to find out? Luce, you are my sister. I will kill for you, I will die for you, and I will live for you. But I will not stand by and let you get me killed." She moved towards Daniel, ready to make good on her threat, but Luce got between them.

"I need you to trust me, Blair," Luce pleaded. "We can both have the ones we love. We can both finally live. Just please, sis, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Blair felt as if she'd just been punched in the gut when Lucinda kissed Daniel. How Luce was willing to risk their deaths like that…Yeah, Blair knew how strong a force love could be but even she had lines of risk she couldn't cross. But Luce…Luce had just gone over the line.

Cam appeared beside Blair a moment after Luce kissed Daniel and shouted, "No!" because he feared he was about to lose Blair in that moment, but when Luce didn't die he knew for certain that the information he learned was true.

When Luce's lips parted from Daniel's she whispered, "I'm still here."

Daniel couldn't believe this was happening but was so grateful that it had.

Cam took that moment to interject with the truth about why things were different this time – and it wasn't because Daniel was in love with Blair. "You think the curse has been beaten? You have no idea how much danger she is in. Lucifer knows she's not baptized." He looked to Blair, saying, "That's what I found out." Cam went back to addressing all of them, "He lifted the curse, not for you or because of my deal, but for himself. He'll come for Luce now." Cam turned to Daniel, "Blair's _awake_ , Daniel. She and I can protect Luce. You do nothing but put her at risk."

Cam made his wings appear and moved to take Luce, but Daniel did the same and brought Luce to the ground before Cam could get his hands on her.

Blair needed a moment to process before saying to Cam, "Did your deal do this? Did your deal put my sister at risk with Lucifer?!" She wasn't trying to blame Cam for anything, she just needed to know.

Cam wasn't sure if it was a part of it or not, at least not for certain. "Lucifer wants your sister with or without the deal I made with him to find a way to lift your Curse." He could see the concern in her eyes. "I'm done with Lucifer, Blair. I don't answer to him anymore. I swear I will protect Luce and you but first I need to deal with Daniel. Do you trust me?"

Blair nodded and whispered, "Yes," before kissing him. There wasn't time for a long one so she quickly pulled away and leaped off the balcony, landing safely on the ground below. She looked around to find Luce and spotted Miss Sofia taking her back inside the Academy.

Blair ran across the courtyard as the stormy sky lit up with not only lightning but the battle between the Angels going on above them. Seething to herself as she went, "Daniel, if you hurt Cam I swear I'll pluck your feathers." It wasn't much of a threat but she was focusing on getting to Luce to make sure she was safe and she was getting rained on, so that was the best threat Blair could come up with.

Blair threw the door open to the Academy but didn't see where Miss Sophia and Luce had gone to. She was about to take off in one direction but skidded and went the other way when she heard Luce's scream. Blair gasped at the sight of Penn's body on the floor, her throat slashed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was Miss Sophia who had done it and based on the expression on her face, Lucinda was next.

Blair leaped right over Miss Sophia and landed protectively in front of Lucinda. "Stay the hell away from her, you bitch."

Miss Sophia sighed heavily. "It is her time to die, Blair. Can't you see that? If she dies we all get what we want. Yes, you will die in this life but when you come back in the next you won't be tethered to Luce. You can have a life, a future. Isn't that what you want? To be with your beloved Cameron?"

Blair's fists clenched so tightly that she was breaking the skin of her palms. "I'm not going to put my desires in front of doing whatever it takes to protect the people I love!" She looked back to Luce slightly and whispered, "Run." Luce listened to her and started running up the stairs.

Miss Sophia had given Blair a chance but now that was over. "You impertinent child! Why can you never do as you are told?!"

Blair smirked in a baiting manner. "Human nature."

"She is the real curse!" Sophia shouted as she stalked towards Blair, pushing her up the stairs with her action. "Can you not see that?! With every breath she takes, she keeps Daniel away from his rightful place in Heaven!"

"It's call free will!" Blair shouted back as she went up to the landing, stopping when Daniel came crashing through the glass ceiling and landing beside Lucinda on the next landing. "Did you kill him?" Blair needed to know if Cam was alright.

"No," Daniel answered. "He's at the tower." With that addressed, he held Lucinda close and spoke to Miss Sophia. "What have you done?" Daniel demanded to know. "You claim to be a servant of God."

"I am," Sophia replied with conviction. "There is a war going on. "Loyal soldiers do what they must?"

"Including murder?" Daniel shot back.

Miss Sophia was really losing her patience. "You refuse to see the bigger picture. You always have. With her gone you'd be forced to choose a side and order would have been restored." She shook her head with a scoff. "All this could have been avoided, Daniel, if you accepted the gift that was given to you."

"I am not anyone property!" Blair shouted at Miss Sophia. "No one has the right to give me to anyone."

"Oh, Blair, you have so much to learn." Miss Sophia didn't say another word as shadows and light swirled around her before disappearing.

Once Miss Sophia was gone, Blair hurried up the stairs to Lucinda and Daniel. As much as she hated to say this, she said it anyway. "Daniel, you need to take Luce and go."

"What about you?" Lucinda didn't want to leave her sister. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

Blair shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not. I can't. And I can't say why, just please…trust me." She hugged her sister tight. "Do you trust me?"

Lucinda nodded as she hugged Blair and cried. "I do. I trust you." She pulled back and looked Blair in the eye. "Don't you dare die on me."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Blair sniffled and took a deep breath. "We will see each other again, Lucinda. I give you my word, and you know I never break my word."

Daniel placed his hand on Blair's shoulder with a look of concern on his face. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Blair gave his wrist a squeeze. "So do I." She back away from them. "Get out of here. Go!"

Daniel didn't waste any time with picking Lucinda up in his arms, bringing out his wings, and taking off through the broken glass ceiling and into the sky.

Blair closed her eyes tight and looked down at the floor below to see Gabbie and Arianne tending to Penn. There was nothing left for her to do there so she opened the nearest window and jumped out of it. After landing on her feet, she called out, "Cam!"

A moment later, a beat up looking Cam landed beside Blair, picked her up and took off into the sky. Cam didn't fly off yet, but stayed in that one spot in the sky like he was treading water. "What happened? Where is Luce?"

"I don't know," Blair answered honestly as she held on tight to him, "but it doesn't matter." Her eyes met with his. "I have a plan, but I need your help to do it."

"Anything." Cam would help her destroy the world if that's what she needed to do.

Blair was hoping he would say that and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was planning on doing. "In that case…I need you to set up a meet."

Cam wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going. "With who?"

Blair's eyes were pleading with Cam for him to trust her as she said, "Lucifer."

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Hope you liked the story and thanks for reading! :)** _ **  
**_


End file.
